Young Republic
by UCCMaster
Summary: The Justice League could be a valuable ally to both the Republic or the Sith Empire. In an attempt to gain their trust, the SIS has sent Kath Carsen to gain the League's trust before the Sith Empire conquer them.
1. Prolouge

Hey guys, UCCMaster here.

Sorry for the length of this chapter. I just needed to cram a lot of info into the prologue. Please note that if you don't play Star Wars the Old Republic, a lot of information might not make sense. But I will give a quick intro saying that the Republic has been at war with the Sith Empire for a long time. The Sith Empire was ruled by an emperor who was thought to be immortal, but is now defeated. Now the Sith Council, led by Sith Lords who make Darth Sideous look like a wimp, tries to lead on. The Jedi Order has made their temple on Tython, the Jedi home planet, after the one on Coruscant was pillaged and burned down. This takes place after the main storyline of the Jedi Knight, Jedi Consular, and Republic Trooper. We may get an Imperial Agent later on, but for the most part it's about the Republic loyal characters. Enjoy!

I do not own Young Justice or SWTOR.

* * *

><p>A long time ago in a galaxy far far away…<p>

**Coruscant, SIS Headquarters  
>July 4<strong>**th**** 1400 Hours**

The war had taken its toll on the galaxy. Despite the actions of the heroes of the Republic, the war still raged on. But, hope still remained. For the first time, the Republic had reached a stalemate with the Sith Empire. Heroes such as Jedi Master Keith Carsen, Bar'sen'thor Bacchus Grell, and even the famed Havoc Squad had turned the dark tide against them. But sadly, even heroes must face their end. The deaths of the Emperor slaying Jedi Master, the Bar'sen'thor who had defeated the Emperor's children, and the Havoc Squad CO had led SIS General Van Suthra to explore beyond the galaxy, in hopes of finding more of these great heroes.

After scouring every planet, every known universe, he had found it. Just beyond the very edge of the known galaxy was a planet called Earth. Earth was like nothing he had ever seen. It had quite a large population of solely humans. Their technology was quite primitive, but they had able to master some forms of space travel, short of hyperspace flight. But most importantly, they had heroes, dozens of them. The reports his agents had sent back were filled with the heroic and selfless tales of super powered beings who didn't have the Force, but their own special gifts and talents.

However, Earth was isolated from the outside world and preferred to remain independent of any control. According to his best infiltrators, the Earthens had fended off numerous invasions and had a general hostility to any non-earthen force. But the Republic needed those heroes. An ally such as them could finally save the Republic and defeat the Empire for good.

This was why standing before him were four children. They were all around the same age and all human. They were specifically chosen for their talents and gifts, but most importantly for their situation. All of them were war orphans.

"Thank you for coming. You may a seat." The Mon Calamari general gestured towards the chairs in the briefing room.

The oldest one, immediately sat down, but remained stiff like a soldier. The two girls, twins, grabbed two chairs and put hoisted their feet up on the second one. The older boy just glared at them. The younger boy sat cross legged on his chair, focused and calm.

Van Suthra sighed. He had only worked alongside the twin's parents, but he had heard much about the other two. Spec Force General Garza had commended the older boy with his already strict discipline. The Jedi Council had been reluctant to hand over the younger boy, believing he had much potential to be the next great Jedi Master for already he had the calmness of heart that not even his father had.

He pulled up the hologram of Earth. "This is Earth, a densely populated planet of humans with a quite primitive technology. The Earthen people are quite isolated from the galaxy and as a result are very hostile to outsiders."

"Then why are we bothering with them?" the older girl asked, yawning slightly.

"Shhh!" the older boy glared at her.

Van Suthra continued. "Earth has a defense force that rivals most other planets that we know of. They had what they call a Justice League. The Justice league is a group of super powered humans that protect the earth, they call themselves heroes.

"Imagine the effects of being an ally with the Justice League. These heroes could tip the scales of the war!"

"Sir," the older boy asked, "You mentioned the Earthen people are hostile to outsiders. What make you think that they would join us?"

Van Suthra already loved this kid. Garza was right, he was the best. "A good point, Mr. Dorne. That's where you come in."

He closed the blinds and shut off the holograms and cameras. This was the most vital part and security and secrecy were of the upmost importance.

"I want you to infiltrate the Earth. You will become a sleeper cell on Earth, making friends and allies with the Justice League and the leaders of Earth. My goal is for you to be deployed for fifteen years. You were all specifically chosen for a reason: you're war orphans. You don't have a guardian. You don't have anything here holding you back. And you're young. The oldest of you is nine. Nobody suspects a nine year old agent. You will be taken in, given families. Then you will use your hidden 'talents' to make a name for yourself as an Earth hero. When the time comes, they will have so much trust in you that when we reveal ourselves, we will have already built the trust necessary to become allies."

The kids strangely took this information without too much of a shock. The oldest boy, Vincent Dorne, looked right into the general's eyes. "I was born to serve the Republic. If this is what is necessary to serve, then I give my word."

The two girls, Mia and Kathrine Carsen, watched Vincent give such an honorable speech and sighed. "Well, we don't have anything else to do so…sure I guess. We're still saving the galaxy."

The younger boy, Mark Grell, turned to the rest. "The Force has brought us here for a reason. To serve the Republic in its most secretive mission would be an honor."

Mia rolled her eyes. "Sure, leave it to Mr. Grell to go all mystic with the Force."

Mark, his expressionless face unchanging, turned to Mia. "Sometimes I ask the Force how you remained as a Jedi with that thing they…sarcasm."

Kathrine giggled. "Oh Mark, don't worry about my sister. When you're born to the most sarcastic Jedi mother, you tend to have a more open view of life."

"Cut it out!" Vincent glared. "This is a most important moment of our lives. We must not ruin it with your unnecessary banter."

Mia glared back. "Is that right Mr. Soldier? Don't forget, you're only nine. Loosen up already. Stiffness leads boredom, boredom leads to being annoying, and being annoying leads to the sleepy Jedi Council side of the Force." She mimicked Master Oteg's funny voice.

Kathrine burst out laughing, even Mark had to smile at the comment. Vincent actually smiled at her remark. As much as he enjoyed discipline, he had to admit the procedures and regulations that had to be followed did get boring sometimes. "Or the General Garza side of the regulations."

All four kids giggled and laughed. Van Suthra sighed. He really was regretting his decision to send them in. They were only kids being thrust into a world outside of their innocence. But the Republic needed those allies and the kids were willing. He just hoped they knew what they were getting themselves into.

"One last thing, children." The Mon Calamari added.

This was the hard part. It went against all of the truths and liberties the Republic stood for, but without it, the mission could be compromised.

"To ensure mission safety and secrecy, we are going to mind wipe you."

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham City, Secret Lab near the Docks<br>August 16, 22:16**

Until that day, Robin believed himself to be the youngest crime fighter even known. He had started at age 8 and then continued for five years. He now worked alongside a team, but he still enjoyed the time he spent with ol'Bats.

They had been patrolling Gotham for the last four hours when suddenly, bullets begin flying towards them. Now, typically people want to avoid the Batman, with the exception of the Joker who needed Bats in order to stay…well…sane. But these bullets were begging for attention.

Robin followed his mentor into a building they hadn't seen before. Titled above it was Suthran Labs. Odd, he had never heard of such a place or a company like that.

"That's strange." Batman muttered, "Never heard of such a place."

Robin looked has his mentor in surprise. Batman was never surprised enough to speak it out loud. But that didn't change things.

The duo flew into the building to find several men in black carrying guns. However, the duo had little difficulty handling the goons as they leaped, flipped, and tackled the villains. Within a minute, Batman and his sidekick observed the unconscious bodies of the shooters.

"Well that was easy." Robin commented. "They definitely felt the aster today."

Batman, true to his nature, said nothing as he moved beyond the lobby and opened the main lab door. Inside they found a large room. It was empty except for a large pod, much like the one Robin had encountered at Cadmus. The two slowly advanced towards the pod, eyes open for any ambush.

The pod was a cylinder about the size of batman. It had dozens of knobs and tubes streaming out of it and leading into the floor. What was most intriguing was the symbol imprinted on the tube. (A/N I'm not going to describe it. It's too hard to describe. If you want to see it, look up SWTOR Republic Symbol.) So yeah, that was the symbol.

When Robin put his glove on the glass, he wiped the mist off to reveal the face of an eight year old girl. The girl had reddish brown hair with tanned skin. By her peaceful expression, the two could tell she had been sleeping peacefully and was in some form of a trance.

"Quick we got to free her!" Robin moved towards the controls.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice growled.

The duo turned to see a long figure clad in what looked like a suit of armor. The armor was white with red insignias and stripes. He wore a huge white helmet with a slim black T-slit visor. Honestly, he looked like he had stepped right out of a sci-fi movie. Strapped to his belt was a huge pistol. But most importantly, he had a huge assault rifle gripped in his hands. Basically, he looked like a sci-fi super soldier.

"Step away from the pod stranger." The soldier ordered. "I don't want to hurt you, but if you don't back away from the kid, I will be forced to take you down."

Robin was surprised. Most villains would open fire at the first sight of the duo, but this mysterious soldier seemed to be willing to negotiate.

"Who is in there?" Batman questioned.

"No one you'd be familiar with. Now step away before I fire." The soldier trained his rifle. For a moment, the Boy Wonder was considering obeying the man's orders. This guy was dressed like a tank. There was no way even the two of them could take down such a bulking figure.

Batman didn't show any emotion. "Who are you?"

The soldier didn't move, but it was hard to tell what went on behind the T-slit visor. Who knows? He could easily be an android or an alien just as much as he could be human. Robin wasn't going to take any chances with this guy.

"They call me…hmm…Vanguard." The soldier finally made up his mind. "But this will be the first and only time we will ever meet. Now back away."

Batman apparently wasn't going to let up. Batman had probably figured that since this guy was being reasonable that he could convince this soldier to stand down.

"Do you understand that you have a child in that pod? You could be charged with trafficking and probably violation of rights." Batman's voice was calm but offered a solution. "Stand down and I'll put a good word for you."

The soldier didn't budge. "No, you don't understand. I'm supposed to guard this pod and ensure no one but a human named Batman goes near it."

The duo looked at each other in surprise. They were delivering this girl to Batman? Robin turned to his mentor only to his him shrug. "I am Batman."

The soldier laughed. "You are Batman? What a laugh! You can't be the Batman. He flies around like a bat and has freaky powers and stuff. You're just a guy in a costume."

"I am Batman." The Dark Knight clarified. "And I will claim this child."

The Vanguard shuddered nervously. "Well if you're Batman then…" With that he whipped out his rifle and let loose a series of green laser bolts.

The duo instinctively ducked and took cover as the metal warrior lobbed several flash bangs at the duo. Robin crouched down as the grenades exploded into sheer light and sound. When he peered around the pod, he saw the Batman running towards the soldier dodging the laser volleys left and right until he reached the Vanguard. But just as he reached Vanguard, the soldier jabbed his rifle into the ground as an energy wave slammed into the Dark Knight, throwing him back a few meters. Robin took advantage of the distraction to throw a few bird-a-rangs at him, but the iron clad warrior juked left and shot two mortar shots from his rifle. It took all Robin's acrobatic skills to dodge the two explosive rounds.

Vanguard was tough. Never before had they encountered some one with such firepower. Batman threw a series of smoke pellets onto the ground and rushed towards Vanguard. But somehow, it didn't seem to faze the soldier as he lobbed a small sphere at bat. Before the Dark Knight could respond, he had been covered by a quick freeze substance and stuck in his running position.

"Batman!" Robin yelled as he rushed towards Vanguard when the soldier turned to him and shot him with an electric laser. Robin grunted as electricity jolted through him, but pushed forward and managed to strike him with his explosive bird-a-rangs. The explosion threw Vanguard back. Robin didn't bother checking on him as he threw a fire pellet at Batman's frozen body.

Almost immediately, the Dark Knight freed himself. "Robin," he gasped. "We're not going to be able to beat him. Free the girl. I'll hold him off."

Robin gasped, but nodded. He ran to the pod's controls but it was all in a strange language. So he did what any reasonable person might do. He extended his bo-staff and pried open the pod. Cold air steamed out of the pod, similar Mr. Freeze. Just as the steam cleared, the girl's body slumped onto his, causing him to stumble.

Robin tried to shake the girl awake. "Hey, are you alright?"

The girl stirred and opened her startling green eyes. "Huh? What? Who are you?"

She stood herself up and looked around. "Where am I?"

Robin stared at her. She couldn't have been more than eight years old. She wore light tan shirt with dark tan pants. Just as he was about to answer, a long two meter metal staff fell out of the pod and dropped on his head.

"Ouch!" He cried out as he rubbed his head.

The girl whipped around. "By the Force! I'm sorry. I didn't see you there. Are you okay?" she rushed to the Boy Wonder and helped him up.

"I'm fine." He stood back up as he faced the girl. She was a little shorter than she was, but not by much. "Who are you? What's your name?"

The girl was about to answer, then stopped. "I…uh…don't know." She shrugged. "I have memories swirling around in my head, but it's not clear about who…"

She stopped and stared over his shoulder. "Look out!" she cried as she leaped, using Robin's shoulders as a springboard. She summersaulted in the air and landed a surprise kick on Vanguard's chest.

Vanguard stared at the girl in surprise. He had been aiming his rifle at Robin when out of nowhere but the girl broke through his guard and landed a clear blow on him. But he quickly responded by aiming his rifle at the ground and let out a cone of green energy. The girl cried out in pain as he slammed the butt of his rifle on her chest and let a second wave of energy throw her back into a dazed Robin.

Robin had been awestruck at her skills but quickly lost consciousness when her small form collided into his. The last thing he saw before the darkness took him was the soldier turning to face an unconscious Batman across the room.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! I will explain a bit of the background of each character as necessary. For Trooper master players, I am sorry, I haven't gotten very far with the Vanguard so I'm basing most of his skills on the Commando, let me know if I mistake on his skills. I'm also basing him off a level 50 Vanguard photo I saw on the internet. For Havoc! May the Lord God Almighty's Force be with you always! Please <strong>Rate<strong> and **Review**! Follow as well as you never know when I have spare time to write the next chapter. If you want to find me on SWTOR, I'm Major Laserwarrior, Kayilla Knight of the Republic, and Jennora, Bar'sen'thor, on the Harbinger server.

UCC Master


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys, UCCMaster here.

So, understand that sometimes characters might be OOC. I'm not the best at always trying to figure out people's personalities. This should conclude the prologue. Enjoy!

I do not own Young Justice or SWTOR.

A long time ago in a galaxy far far away…

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham City, Secret Lab near the Docks<br>August 16, 22:45**

Batman groaned as he pulled himself up only to see Vanguard fixe his rifle towards him. "They told me that you would be tougher, you know. Here lays the mighty Batman, taken down by a Spec Force trooper."

"No!" a young voice calls from behind. The two look up to see the girl slam the metal bo-staff into Vanguard's chest. He falls back, only for the girl to press the attack. She slashes, jabs, and hacks with startling speed and accuracy. The soldier takes blow and blow as he struggles to block the child's staff with his rifle. He knows this isn't any ordinary kid, but he's still surprised that an eight year old could strike so fast.

The Dark Knight took advantage of his weakness and slammed his fist into the soldier's back, throwing him forward. Vanguard stumbled back from the vigilante and child. He takes in the situation…then aims his rifle towards the ceiling.

"Now it seems that a tactical retreat is necessary." He said as he let loose a series of mortar shot into the roof, causing debris to start to fall from. Batman and the girl rushed forward only to be struck by an electrical shot. Vanguard took advantage of their stunned condition and ran out of the room.

Batman quickly rushed to the semiconscious Robin and scooped him into his arms. He turned to the girl, aiming her staff at the door. "We need to get out of here." He ordered.

"Right!" the girl nodded, running towards door, leaping from rock to rock with pure ease. Batman could help but wonder where she got such training. She was so young, about as young as Robin was when he first recruited him.

Quickly, the three of them exited the building. They barely made it before the entire building collapsed.

Batman turned to the girl. She was panting from running but still held her staff ready. "So who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Batman." A short, but simple reply that got most people shaking in fear.

"Hmm…sounds familiar but I don't really recall much." She scratched her head in vain. "Honestly, I barely remember anything, just a few flashes of memory."

"Do you have a name?" he asked.

"Hmm…let me think about that…was it…no. I think it went something along the lines of Kathrine. Yeah, call me Kath."

"Any parents, family, do you know how you got there?"

She scratched her chin. "I think…my parents died…they trained me…but they're gone." The girl began shivering in the cold. Batman wrapped his cape around her.

"Come with me…you can stay with us for now."

Kath looked up at the imposing dark knight. "Really? I can stay with you? Thank you!" she smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham City, Elsewhere<br>August 16, 2300 hours**

Without either of the heroes knowing, Vanguard watched the two introduce each other. He turned to the young boy standing next to him.

"What do you think?" he asked.

The boy put down his set of electrobinoculars. "Are you sure these are the allies we need? The Batman does not seem very powerful."

Vanguard turned back to gaze over the Gotham heroes. "Trust me, they are the ones. I've defeated Sith before. He's not far off from them. It took all my skill to keep the two at bay. They are the ones."

He put his gauntleted hand on the boy's shoulder. "Come on, our work here is finished. The girl is deployed. Now we wait."

Vince sighed, but followed his mentor. "This is going to be a long fifteen years."

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham City, Batcave<br>August 17, 7:00**

"So who exactly are you?" the Dark Knight asked.

"I'm Kathrine. You can call me Kath. I don't remember much else other than you rescued me." She replied. Kath honestly couldn't remember much. She just remembered her name and a few specific instructions. Instructions? Hmm…what were they? Something about concealing, but at the same time, trusting. She didn't remember much else.

Robin watched her closely. "I have just one question for you. How did you learn how to do that wicked staff fighting?"

Staff fighting? Kath tried to recall staff fighting. But when she tried to think about it, she got a sudden jolt of pain. She tired a few more times, only to be met with stiff resistance. It was almost as if she wasn't allowed to know how she had obtained her training.

"I don't really know…" Kath stammered, trying to think of some sort of answer for now. "I think my parents might have taught me."

"Parents" Batman cut in, "Who are your parents?"

Kath tried to recall that but was met with a similar pain. "I…don't know. Every time I try to remember I feel a sudden pain."

Robin quickly put his hands on her arm. "Are you alright?"

Kath brushed his hands aside. "Yeah, although it sucks to not remember anything."

Batman pulled off his cowl, revealing a handsome young man in his early thirties. "Kath, my name is Bruce Wayne. This is Dick Grayson."

Robin pulled off his mask to reveal a boy around 13. "It's totally aster to meet you."

"Aster?" Kath asked.

Robin just cackled. "Well, in the word disaster, dis means opposite of, so aster is the opposite of disaster. So meeting you is not a disaster."

Kath didn't get it, but smiled. "Cool."

Bruce smiled at the two, already getting along fine. "You seem to be without parents, so if you're interested, you can stay with us."

Kath's eyes went wide. "Really? That'd be asterous!"

Dick smiled. "Great usage!"

Bruce had to laugh, "Come on, let's show you around, Kath Wayne."

* * *

><p>Sorry, I just wanted to make Bruce for this scene a kind man who sees a child in need. A little OOC. Hope you enjoy.<p>

May the Lord God Almighty's Force be with you!

UCCMaster


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys, UCCMaster here.

So I found out people like this story, so I have motive to continue this idea. Thank you and t-rex989 for your encouragements. I am sorry to say we won't be getting much of the team for a few chapters. Kath is 9 right now, and I'm not planning on her joining the team till she's 13. So we have 5 years to cover before we reach the team. My planned non OC characters is Robin, Bats, Babs, maybe a little Artemis, and Commissioner Gordon. I know, Gordon is technically never used in the story other than one incident, but I love his character and really want him to have a part in Kath's hero life. Don't worry, we'll action soon enough.

I do not own Young Justice or SWTOR.

A long time ago in a galaxy far far away…

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham City, Gotham Academy<br>September 22, 8:30**

Kath Wayne stared at the imposing building of Gotham Academy. Its iron gates and ivy covered brick walls imposed a feeling of grandeur and rich upper class. Slowly, Kath entered the gates of the prep school, feeling intimated and alone. Dick had already ran ahead to meet up with his friend Babs, leaving her to try to figure out how to navigate through the unknown waters of fourth grade.

"Hi there!" a voice called.

She turned around to see a boy her age run up to her. He had pale skin with honey blonde hair. He had dark blue eyes that seemed to stare right into her soul. When he spoke, his tone was serious, lacking the childish tone that most children at his age had.

"My name's Vince. What's your name?"

"Kath…Kathrine Wayne." She stuttered out.

"Nice, are you new here?"

She nodded. "Yep, first time. I don't know what to do. Can you help me?"

Vince nodded, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Well, it's my first time too. How about we figure out fourth grade together? Two sets of eyes are better than one."

Kath smiled and accepted his hand as they entered the not so intimidating building.

After a few minutes of asking, they found themselves in Miss. Hamilton's classroom.

"Welcome to your first day of fourth grade!" the teacher greeted the class. "We're going to have so much fun learning!"

The class groaned in response. As the unusually bubbly teacher began to babble on, Vince turned to Kath. "Do you have any friends here?"

Kath shook her head. It seemed as if everyone had a friend here besides Vince and herself.

Vince leaned in closer. "Can we be friends?"

"I guess?" Kath stammered out.

"Great!" Vince smiled.

"Mr. Dorne?" The teacher interrupted.

The two children turned to face the entire class and teacher. Miss Hamilton grinned. "What were you two talking about?"

Kath froze. It wouldn't do to get into trouble on the first day of school. Bruce would surely not approve. Apparently Vince thought so too. He shook in terror at the sight of the suspicious teacher bearing down on them.

"Well Miss Hamilton," Kath managed, praying that she would buy their story. "We were talking about how excited we were to be in your class. It's great!"

For a second, Kath thought she wouldn't take it, but then the teacher smiled. "Of course! That's what you were talking about. My class is great is it not class?"

The entire class nodded hastily. Kath was shocked. How could the teacher buy their so fake story? She turned to Vince with a shocked look. But he seemed to nod and turned to resume class. For the rest of the morning, Kath and Vince sat next to each other. Kath wasn't paying that much attention as she felt as though some strange force was at work. When they sat together for lunch, Kath brought up her dilemma.

"Vince, did you see how Miss Hamilton seemed to buy our story?"

"Yeah!" he nodded.

"It's strange, you know? My idea was downright phony and nobody would have bought that. Either Miss Hamilton is really stupid or some strange force is at work."

Vince froze. Then with a deadly serious tone, he spoke. "You know, you're absolutely right."

"What?" Kath was alarmed. What was Vince hiding? What did he mean by that?

Vince glanced around, as if to be certain no one was listening. "Listen, can you come over after school?"

Kath was taken aback. This boy who she barely knew wanted her to come over to his house.

"Umm…considering I barely know you, how about we just chat here."

Vince sighed. "It's just I know you have a lot of questions, but I happen to know a lot about you."

Kath was startled and freaked out. Was this boy some sort of stalker?

"Tell me if this sounds familiar. You awoke in a pod. You have no memory of who you are other than your name. You were rescued by Batman."

"How did you know?"

"Let's just say I have a lot of inside sources. Let's also say that I'm on your side and can answer your questions about where you came from and about your powers."

Kath was surprised. Here was a guy who happened to know exactly what was going on with her. Was it too good to be true?

"Okay," she nodded. "Can we meet this weekend? I think I can convince dad to let me go to a friend's house this weekend. He wants me to have social interactions so it should be fine."

He agreed. "Okay, I'll let my guardian know and I'll have him come by and pick you up after school."

Kath breathed a sigh of relief. She was finally getting answers. And a nine year old girl who didn't have answers could get pretty antsy.

"Just one more thing." Vince added. "Don't tell him about what we talked about. The fewer people know about your past, the better. It's crucial that your secrets don't come out until the right moment."

Kath didn't understand. Why should she hide it? Then something flashed before her eyes as a memory took control.

* * *

><p><em>She found herself in a briefing room with golden walls and deep crimson arches. In front of her, an alien man wearing a white uniform was briefing her and three other kids for a mission. As she looked over the kids, she realized that Vince was one of them.<em>

"_This is a top secret mission. You will have to suppress your powers and skills. We cannot risk the Justice League catching onto our mission too early. You will rendezvous with each other over the next fifteen years. When the time is right, we will reveal ourselves to the League and request their aid in the war." The salmon skinned man briefed._

* * *

><p>Kath opened her eyes. She saw Vince was putting his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, you alright?" he asked.<p>

Kath nodded. "I just had a vision."

"What was it about?" he asked.

"It was strange. I was in a room with you and few other kids. This alien dude was telling us about some sort of mission about the Justice League. He was telling us to keep our powers a secret."

Vince smiled. "Apparently you're remembering your past a lot faster than I thought. Kath, that really did happen. I was there too. Come over to my house this weekend and I'll explain everything."

"Okay, if you can tell me what's going on, then that's great. I'll tell dad that we just met each other and wanted to hang out. I'm sure he'll say yes."

The rest of the day was a breeze. Kath and Vince finished the day without any further problems. She found out that Vince's parents had died and he was a war orphan. He now lived with his uncle, who used his military veterancy to get Vince a scholarship to the academy. By the time the bell rang, Vince and Kath were chatting like old friends.

As Kath exited the building, she saw Dick and Babs were happily strolling down the high school section of the academy. Dick spotted her and the two of them ran over to her.

"Hey Kath, how was your first day of school?" Dick asked.

"Pretty good Dick!" she chimed, "how about you?"

"Mr. Grayson here," Babs grunted, "went off and trolled the new kid all day."

Kath raised one eyebrow. "What?"

Dick pulled out his phone and revealed a photo of him and a sophomore girl who looked quite confused and embarrassed. "Artemis Crock, a new girl. Just wanted to be friendly to the new girl." He smirked.

"Yeah right Dick," Babs countered, then she put up her hands to make mock quote symbols. "We'll laugh about this someday." She said in a mock Dick voice.

Kath held back a giggle. Dick's cheeks turned red with embarrassment. "Hey! I do not sound like that!"

"Who's this Kath?" Kath had completely forgot about Vince who had been silently standing at her side.

"Oh, oops!" she gasped. "Umm…Dick, Vince. Vince, Dick. Dick is my older brother. The girl next to him is Babs. Dick, Vince is a friend I met."

"Nice to meet you, sir." Vince shook the older boy's hand.

"Wow Kath, way to find such a polite young man!" Babs complimented.

Kath didn't understand what she meant. "Umm…thanks?"

A few minutes later, Dick, Babs, and Kath were in the back of Alfred's Rolls Royce.

"So, what's Vince like?" Babs asked as innocently as possible.

Kath didn't catch her point. "Well, he's sorta a stiff in the neck, but he's really nice and stuff. He invited me to hang out with him this weekend."

"Wait what?" Dick exclaimed. "You can't do that! You're too young to be dating!"

Kath was genuinely shocked. "Wait, you thought? Eww! That's gross! We're not like that! We're friends. What's wrong with hanging out with a friend? Besides, we're way too young to be thinking like that!"

"You never know!" Babs smirked. "One day its friends, the next…well, you know where that goes."

"Yuck! Yuck!" Kath felt like throwing up. "You are so perverted. Isn't this a conversation for you two?"

Dick and Babs stared at each other in awkward silence. Kath smirked. In the two months she had been friends with the two, she had seem the well hidden tension between the two. This was payback time.

"What? No!" Dick exclaimed, shocked at his sister's betrayal.

"We're just friends! Nothing more!" Babs agreed.

"We've been friends for years. We aren't like _that_!" Dick added.

"Sure!" Kath agreed, making sure to slur the sarcasm in her voice.

There was an awkward silence as the car pulled up at the Gordon residence. Babs got out of the car hastily and slammed the door behind her. "Bye Dick, bye Kath! Thanks Alfred!" she quickly added before she rushed for the door and slammed it behind her.

The rest of the trip was also in silence as the car pulled up at Wayne Manor. Dick and Kath walked through the large double doors to be met by Bruce.

"How was school Dick?"

"Pretty good, class was pretty easy though."

"How about you Kath?"

Kath was unsure of what to say. "I guess I had a good time. Mrs. Hamilton is alright. But I guess I did make a friend."

Bruce smiled. He had been worried about her and feared that she might get picked on since she was new. Hearing that she had made a friend brought one of his rare smiles to his face.

"Really? What's her name?" he inquired.

"It's his name dad." Dick interjected.

Kath smiled. "Yep, his name was Vince Dorne. He's also new to school so we thought, 'what gives? Let's do this together'. He invited me over this weekend for a playdate."

Bruce was shocked yet also proud of his little girl. To him, it didn't matter if her friend was a boy or girl. She was at that age where it didn't matter. But he would remember to do a background check on this Vince boy before he let her go.

"I'll think about it." He resolved, "In the meantime, don't you have homework to do?"

He turned to Dick. "If you finish on time, I'll let you go to the Cave and hang out with your teammates."

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham, Batcave<br>September 24, 23:00**

Batman scrolled through his records, looking up information on this Vince Dorne. After some searching he found out that Vincent Dorne's parents were both in the U.S Special Forces but had been killed in action. Vincent was now being looked after by his uncle, who was a former soldier as well. Apparently Vince came from a family of soldiers. From what Dick had told him, Vince's disciplined and tailored personality met this family tradition. Bruce sighed. It was important that Kath be able to adjust to life with him, so she needed friends. He walked over to the phone to call the number Kath had given him.

When the tone rang, Bruce smiled. "Hello? Yes, this is Mr. Wayne. Can I speak to a Mr. Aleksei Dorne?"

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoy this chapter. I have so many ideas for this story and still need to establish Kath's identity. As you can see, this is during season one. I'll try to correspond events to match the season one ones. This was done during Homefront. If you do your research, you'll find that Aleksei Dorne was a real SWTOR character. I had so much trying to figure out how Babs was reacting to Dick's 'friendly' attitude to Artemis.<p>

May the Lord God Almighty's Force be with you!

UCCMaster


	4. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! UCCMaster here!

Here is the next chapter in the Young Republic story. Thank you for being such a strong supporter of this story!

To answer everyone's question about the Team…well…no team for the next 4ish chapters according to my outline. I might incorporate an episode or two from season 1, but I'm not bringing in the team for a while. Mostly I'm rushing to get Kath's hero identity, which I'm not saying yet, set up. You know, good heroes need a good origin story.

For those who are awaiting the long overdue update for Jedi and Demigods, it's coming…soon, like I started writing yesterday.

The Ranger chapter will be coming once my editor finishes correcting it, hear that my malay friend? Or I might forgo her all together and just post. Oh well, we'll see how long it takes her.

I'm considering starting another story as well. I have a Percy Jackson story, a Star War Percy Jackson story, and a Star Wars Young Justice story. I'm thinking either a solely Young Justice story or a solely Star Wars story. Or I might go crazy and do a Green Lantern Animated Series Star Wars story, now would that be crazy! Imagine an Imperial fleet swooping down on Oa!

I do not own Young Justice or SWTOR…I don't say Disney because well…you know why…

Please **Rate** and **Review**

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham, Wayne Manor<strong>  
><strong>September 29, 8:30 EST<strong>

Bruce sat in his office, lost in his thoughts. Kath was a mystery to him. She dropped on him, literally. He had examined all the evidence. Kath wasn't a clone. Her DNA didn't match anything on the Justice League database. She was fully human; he had found nothing in her that didn't match normal human DNA. He couldn't figure out where she was from. She spoke of having parents, but couldn't remember anything. He had tried asking Martian Manhunter to peek into her mind, but he had been hit with a mental wall so strong that he actually felt a surge of pain trying to probe her mind. Funny, Kath had mentioned the same thing whenever she tried to recall an event from her life before being found. All in all, he had no choice but to accept her and pray that she didn't do anything stupid.

Her staff was what made all the difference. He had scanned, probed, and examined her battle staff thirty times only to come up with a blank. The staff was made of a strange allow that he couldn't identify, and was still dense enough that an x-Ray couldn't see through it. But one thing was for sure, the staff seemed to be the key to her skills. When he had tried testing her combat skills, almost everything she did involve stabbing, jabbing, or slashing with her staff. She already was quite proficient with her staff fighting with a basic knowledge of hand to hand combat. But he couldn't recognize her fighting style. She fought like no one he had ever seen. To her, it was too long to be a Bo staff. She didn't treat it like one. In fact she only gripped it at its center hilt. When he had Dick to fend himself from her, she always seemed to know his every move. It was uncanny.

"Master Bruce, Mr. Dorne has arrived. I would suggest you go and meet him." Alfred's voice chimed in.

Bruce got up and met the well-built man with blonde hair and square face.

"Mr. Wayne it's a pleasure to meet you."

Bruce could instantly tell he was going to like this man.

"Please, call me Bruce. And you are Aleksei Dorne, I've heard much about you."

The man nodded. "Is that so? You probably did a background check on me before letting your daughter spend the day with Vince. Can't blame you. We did that all the time back when I was on the force. Don't know who we could trust."

"Yes, you used to be in the army before you took guardianship of Vince."

"That's correct. I was in the spec force division. But seeing all the children's lives hurt pained me. I couldn't take it anymore. When Maxwell and my sister Elara died out in the field, I quit and took charge of Vince. I'll never be the father Vince once had but I'll die trying."

"Do you work as a security guard or something?"

Aleksei sighed. "I considered that, but then I decided I didn't want that life. I'm in construction."

"Dad! Enough interrogating him!" The two turned to see Kath and Vince running towards the car.

"Don't worry, Mr. Wayne. I'll take good care of your daughter."

Bruce watched the car roll out of the gates and returned to the cave, hoping that Dick would be training.

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham, Dorne family house<br>September 29, 0900 hours **

Kath entered the Vince's house, still curious about what they would tell her.

Mr. Dorne gestured to the living room. "Please miss Wayne, have a seat."

Kath sat down on the comfy couch next to Vince. Mr. Dorne sat back on a recliner. There was a comfy silence as they adjusted themselves to their surroundings. Finally Kath could take the silence no longer.

"You told me you could answer my questions." She demanded. Mr. Dorne stared at her seriously. Then he took out a small device and turned it on. After a few minutes, the device glowed green. Vince walked to the window and pulled a tinted curtain down on the window.

"Can't be too cautious." Mr. Dorne commented. "Yes Kath, we're here to answer your questions. We know where you came from. You're not normal l. You woke up in a pod and didn't remember anything. You have a talent with using your saber staff."

Kath nodded. She seemed to have a knack for her saber…whatever it was. Bruce had put her through a series of tests and whenever she had her staff, she always seemed to pass with flying colors. It was as if she felt a connection to the staff.

"How do you know so much about me?" she asked.

Mr. Dorne chucked as he walked towards a blank wall. As he keyed in a code on the keypad, the wall began to slide down, revealing a hidden compartment.

"Maybe this will jog your memories." He smirked. Kath gasped as the light revealed a suit of gleaming white armor, the Vanguard armor.

"You're Vanguard!" she accused him, pointing her finger at him. She felt betrayed by Vince. This man was the person who had her sealed in the pod. She didn't know why, but he had attacked her rescuers and herself. "Why did you attack me? Why was I in that pod? Who are you?"

Mr. Dorne sighed. "Kath, take a seat. We've got a lot to talk about."

Kath gulped. That didn't sound good. Vince took hold of Kath's hand. "Kath, you're not from here."

Mr. Dorne nodded. "Yep, you're from an entirely different galaxy. We're from a different galaxy."

Vince tapped a button on the table and a holographic map flared to life. A huge 3D map of the universe filled the room. Kath gasped in awe at the millions of planets, stars, and solar systems that floated before her eyes. Mr. Dorne walked to the exact center of the room.

"This," he pointed at the center planet, "is Coruscant, the capital of the Galactic Republic which consists of thousands of star systems. They stand for peace, justice, and democracy. The Galactic Republic has been at war with the Sith Empire for about fifteen years now. Thanks to the heroic actions of several of the greatest heroes in the galaxy we were able to change the tide of the war. But just recently, we suffered the loss of our greatest heroes."

Kath gasped. It was shocking, but it sounded familiar. Vince walked to a far corner and pointed at a tiny cluster of stars. "This is the Milky Sector. Scouts discovered this sector about a year ago. What was different from most sectors was that this sector has its own set of protectors: the Justice League. We admired the abilities and standards that they upheld and sought to recruit them in the war."

Kath guessed the next part. "But the Justice League doesn't know who you are."

Mr. Dorne gave her a thumb's up. "Right, so you and Vince were chosen to be undercover agents. You were to infiltrate the Justice League, gain their trust, and when the time was right, lead them into battle."

"But we're so young!" Kath exclaimed. "Why us?"

"Because this is a long term mission." Mr. Dorne explained. "You were chosen to become Batman's sidekick, protégé, and ally. When you became of age, you would hopefully join the Justice League. That's why I went through all the trouble to provoke Batman to rescue you."

Kath raised an eyebrow. "So you're saying that I need to become a superhero?"

Dorne nodded. "Yep!"

"Cool!" Kath responded cheerfully. "But how will I do that? All I have is my staff."

Vince pulled up an image of a man and a woman wearing tan brown robes. "These are Jedi. Jedi have the ability to manipulate the Force, which is a living energy field that surrounds all living beings. You have those powers. You have the ability to use your mind to wield the Force. You can use it to increase your awareness, levitate objects, and even manipulate other people's minds."

"Whoa!" Kath was shocked. "Is that what I did on Monday?"

Vince nodded. "Yep! You manipulated the Force to make Miss Harrison to believe that we were talking about something else."

There was a knock at the door. They all turned suddenly. Mr. Dorne slowly made his way towards the door while Vince quickly shut down all the holograms. The muscular man pulled a small blaster pistol out of his leather jacket and leaned up against the door.

"Who is it?" he called.

"Dorne, it's me, Taro." Came a calm reply. "Now please let me in."

Mr. Dorne relaxed considerably before opening the door to reveal a middle aged man wearing a dark trench coat. He gestured to the soldier's blaster. "Getting jumpy are we?" he chided.

"Blast! You should have called. I could have blasted your head off." he grumbled.

"Just testing security. Never know if it's a Sith at the door." He chuckled.

"Kath, this is Taro, our deaf communications specialist."

"What? But you can hear just fine! I don't get it." Kath's nine year old mind couldn't understand dirty sarcasm.

Taro, a kindly man, smiled. "Yes, allow me to properly introduce myself. I'm Markus Taro, your supervisor and trainer. I'm a Jedi Knight from Tython. It's my job to make sure that you don't fall behind your peers back home with your training."

"Whoa! You're a Jedi Knight? Cool! So you're going to show me how to use my powers?" Kath could hardly contain her excitement. So many cool people in such little time. She suddenly didn't feel as suspicious as she had been earlier, there was so much to learn. Her strange instincts now made sense. She wasn't crazy!

"Yes child," Taro put his hand on the girl's shoulder, "I will not only show you how to wield the Force but also how to hide it."

"Why would I want to hide it?" she asked curiously.

"Because they've never seen a Force user before. They would be instantly suspicious and earning their trust would be so much harder. Instead I'm going to show you how to use the Force to make yourself have incredible reflexes and awareness. So we're not going to focus on chucking boulders at people."

"Aww!" Kath pouted. That wasn't fair. She had all these cool powers and she couldn't even use them?

Taro ignored her complaining as he unzipped his backpack and began pulling various things out of it.

"I'm a member of the Sentinel Force, an order of Jedi who specialize in twin lightsaber combat. I won't be able to train you in more advanced combat techniques but I will do my best to ensure that you receive basic training."

He pulled out a short metal tube. "This is a lightsaber, the choice weapon of the Jedi order. It's a more graceful weapon than blasters and reflects a more sophisticated style."

Dorne cleared his throat loudly. Taro noticed it and corrected himself. "Of course, a lightsaber is very hard to use and requires a Jedi's skill and grace to wield one. Non Jedi like Lieutenant Dorne here make up their inadequateness with a large arsenal of blasters and gadgets."

"Sorta like Batman; he doesn't have superpowers but uses gadgets and his mind to defeat his enemies." Kath figured.

"Yes, sorta like Batman." Taro admitted. He tossed the tube to Kath. It was heavier than she had expected. It appeared to be made up of multiple pieces of metal fastened together. She saw a single switch on one side. She glanced curiously at Taro. "How does this tube defeat enemies? It's rather small." She asked.

"Point the end into the air and activate the switch." It must be some sort of launcher. She pointed it away from people and flipped the switch. To her surprise, a bright blue blade flared to life. Kath almost fell back in surprise, but quickly regained her posture. She gave the humming blade a few experimental twists as it seemed to fit snuggly in her hand. What was the blade made of? She curiously stared at the mysterious blade.

Taro saw a possible injury about to happen. "Don't touch it. It will cut your fingers off with a single touch." Kath instantly retracted her hand before she touched the searing blade. Good grief! She almost got herself killed.

Taro kindly took the lightsaber back and deactivated it before placing it back in his bag. "Now, a lightsaber is very loud and clearly not from Earth, so we can't risk using one in the open. Instead we will use these." He took out a long sword just the same length as the lightsaber.

"This is a saber-sword. It is basically a lightsaber without the glowing blade. But what's inside is the most important part." He pulled the lightsaber back out. To Kath's surprise, the hilt began to float in the air. Before her very eyes, the saber began to disassemble itself, revealing a bright blue crystal beneath the layer of steel. "This is an Ilum crystal. It is a rare crystal with a unique sensitivity to the Force. Jedi can connect to the crystal inside of their lightsaber through the Force, allowing them to be perfectly in tune with it during combat. The same goes with this saber-sword."

The sword levitated and disassembled itself to reveal an identical crystal inside the hilt. "I can wield this blade with the same skill and speed as I can with an actual lightsaber. Your saber-staff is the same. It's very simple to connect with your blade. From the recording Vanguard took of your battle, you've already have connected with your staff. Now all you need to do with learn how to use that connection."

Kath was amazed. Her staff actually was a lightsaber in disguise? That was so asterous!

They continued talking about what else she could do with her powers until Mr. Dorne called them in for lunch. Soon Taro had to leave, promising to start training her as soon as possible. "It will take years for you to fully master your abilities. In fact most Jedi spend their lifetime trying to reach their full potential." Taro had commented before leaving. "But I should be able to give you enough to become a great superhero worthy of the Justice League."

By the end of the afternoon of chatting about school and life, Kath only had one question left. "Mr. Dorne?" she asked quietly.

"Yes Kath?"

"Why can't I remember anything? Why does it hurt whenever I try to recall anything about my past life?" It still hurt now, even after she had been told the truth.

Mr. Dorne sighed. "Your memories are difficult." They were now at the park. He had insisted they spend some time outside and release their energy. "It's about the secrecy of the mission."

Kath didn't understand. "What happened?"

"I just need to be blunt and brutally honest here." Mr. Dorne sighed. "Fine, we didn't think you could keep your mouth shut about the mission. Before you were deployed, you were going through a lot of pain and the General and I didn't think you could handle the secrecy of the mission. You were different from Vince. You were deployed by yourself, with no allies until we could properly make contact with you. So we did something I very much regret. We brainwashed you."

"What?" Kath cried, not believing her ears. Brainwashed? That was only in the movies! "What do you mean brainwashed?"

Mr. Dorne continued glumly. "We used a series of chemicals and Force manipulation to lock up your memories of your past. When you awoke from the pod, you wouldn't be capable of recalling your origins, your training, your parents…"

"So I won't ever be able to remember my parents?" Kath whimpered. How could her parents be willing to give her up like this?

Mr. Dorne glanced both left and right, ensuring nobody could see them before taking out a holodisk. An image popped to life, revealing a man and a woman. The man wore dark brown robes with a bronze belt, gauntlets, and boots. The woman wore black robes with a cowl half covering her face. "This is Keith and Kira Carsen. They were some of the greatest heroes the Republic has ever had. Master Keith has saved millions of lives, defeated hordes of Sith, and even taken down the Sith Emperor himself. However, just six months ago, he and his wife were deployed on the Makeb. It was supposed to be a simple mission, but it turned into a bloodbath. There were hundreds of casualties and thousands missing from the battles. Your parents were among the missing. We had to assume they were lost in the fighting. A Jedi, even a master like your father, has his limits."

Kath was shocked, but didn't quite feel betrayed. Dorne had done exactly was she wanted. She now knew about her parents. "Did you know them? What were they like?"

He smiled sadly. "Unfortunately, I never had the honor of knowing them personally. I hear that they were brave, courageous, and humorous. I believe your mother taught you your saber-staff techniques."

He pointed at Vince. "You know, Vince lost his parents as well. You two were chosen for this mission because of the fact that you had nothing holding you back. I'm the only family Vince had, which is why he didn't need to have his memory wiped. But don't worry too much. Good memories are impossible to erase fully. I'm pretty sure as you grow up, you'll remember your parents a bit."

Tears slowly streaked down Kath's face. She hugged the large man. "Thank you Mr. Dorne."

He smiled. "No problem ad'ika."

* * *

><p>Ad'ika = little one, son, daughter, of any age. Mandoa, Aleksei isn't a mando, but it just was perfect for the moment.<p>

I barely know the Makeb incident, but I'm just saying that if it was lvl 55, then it had to be bad.

May the Force of the Lord God Almighty be with you always!

UCCMaster


	5. Chapter 4

Hi everyone, UCCMaster here!

Hope you enjoy this next chapter. I'm trying to speed things up as much as I can. I really want to meet the team too, but these things take time. I'm devoting probably four chapters to Kath's hero beginnings. I don't own Young Justice or SWTOR. In other words, I don't own Warner Bros or Bioware. I still won't except Disney as the full owner of Star Wars…

Please **Rate** and **Review**

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham, Batcave<strong>  
><strong>May 9, 2:30 EST<strong>

Kath ducked under the flying laser, summersaulted over the arcing blade, and smashed the target with her saber-staff. Suddenly, she sensed movement behind her. Without thinking, she launched herself into a backflip and slammed her feet into the target. Once the target went down, the simulation froze and shut down. Kath wiped a few beads of sweat from her brow and exited the training arena.

It had been almost two years. Two years of surviving school, two years of living with the Wayne family, two years of living a secret double life. The eleven-year-old was proud of herself as she walked over to the computer terminal to examine her score. Yet again, she had done it. She had beaten the highest level the simulator had to offer. Kath felt rather proud of herself. She had been training with Bruce and Dick for the past year as well as with Master Taro and Uncle Alek, as she had nicknamed him. With each of them she perfected a different skill. With Bruce, she learned self-defense techniques and martial arts. Dick taught her gymnastics and acrobatics. Taro trained her in the Force. Alek had been training her basic military techniques. Only one thing remained now. It was time for her to take a mantle and become a hero, the trusty sidekick of the Dark Knight.

She sensed their arrival far before she had heard them. People thought she had super hearing or something because she always seemed to turn to meet them at just the right moment, despite their sneaking up on her. In reality, Taro had been training her nonstop on how to use the Force to sense her surroundings. In fact that was probably the main thing that they had been focusing on, since she couldn't risk telekinesis or Force blasting. Instead, they would walk into a shopping mall and Taro would have her extend her senses and locate and pinpoint specific people's locations and emotions. Kath had to admit, it had its advantages.

The Batmobile came to a halt in the front of the cave. Kath tossed her towel over her shoulder and ran down to meet her family. Robin came out yawning.

"Hey Kath, goodnight Kath." He yawned again before exiting the cave.

"Night Dick." She smiled before she turned to see her father frowning.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Nah! I was training. You know, I just beat Dick's top score on the simulator." She waited for some congratulations, but only got a grunt as he slowly trudged towards the Bat Computer. She quickened her pace and continued. "So I was wondering…"

"What?" he grunted.

"Well, I was thinking that…well you know…I could start…you know…" She stammered out.

"Kath, I want you to say it again without your pauses."

"Yes father." Kath cleared her throat quickly. "I was wondering if I could start crimefighting."

Bruce came to a sudden stop. He turned to her with his brow raised. "Say that again?"

Kath looked him right in the eye. "I want to be your sidekick. I want to be a crimefighter."

"No!" Batman walked away. Kath was morbid. She ran after him.

"Why not?" she demanded. "I'm trained. You've seen me fight! I can handle this."

"You're too young!" he insisted. "You're not ready to take on the responsibility of vigilantism."

Kath was now livid. "Too young? What do you mean I'm too young?" she yelled. "Dick was eight! I'm eleven! I can handle it! I'm responsible!"

Then a thought struck her, one that she hadn't considered for a long time. "Wait a moment! It's not that I'm too young! You're still suspicious of me! You don't trust me! You think that since you don't know my past, you can't trust me. It doesn't matter how old I am, you just can't handle the thought of not knowing everything!" She yelled.

Batman froze. Kath knew she had hit a sore point. Batman was a knowledge freak. He had to know everything. Heck, he was worse than the Question and he was the conspiracy theorist.

Batman switched his voice from the coarse and gruff Batman voice to the calm and fatherly Bruce voice. "Kath, it isn't that. It's just I don't want you to get hurt out there. There's a lot of bad criminals out there and I can't risk the thought of you getting killed out there."

She scoffed. "Really? You think I'm going to buy that? I'm a big girl now! I'm trained. I can handle myself out there. If I get hurt, then I get hurt. I've gotten into fights before. When you get hit, you hit back. A bruise is a bruise. It's part of the job. I want that job."

But Bruce couldn't take it anymore. "Listen, you aren't going to be a hero. You're going to be my daughter, a normal young girl who doesn't go out looking for a fight. Get that in your head. Got it?"

Kath froze where she was. Then she turned to him, tears streaming down her cheeks. Bruce opened his arms, begging her to understand. All he wanted was for her to understand and get it over with. Unfortunately, Kath turned her head and ran off, bawling as she exited the cave.

Bruce sighed. She had to understand. Hoping that she would believe his lies. Everything she had said was true. He loved her like his own daughter, but deep down inside, he didn't trust her to watch his back. He trusted her to become a normal girl, one who would live the life they never had. But he couldn't let her become a hero. There was just too much to leave to mystery. He had scoured the Earth looking for clues of her origin, but all he had found was a rumor of a similar girl found in the Himalayas. But it had quickly proven to be a dead end. There had been no evidence of a pod and the girl didn't exist. For a moment, he had almost believed that she could stay normal. She had her friends Miley, Stephanie, and Vince. She was constantly hanging out with them, in fact, during the weekends she was rarely home. In fact, up to this point, she had never expressed any interest of joining him. He had trained her to protect herself, but that was his only intention. Perhaps he had been leading her on too much. But right now, he had to worry about Scarecrow escaping Arkham.

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham, Gotham Academy<br>May 9, 1235 hours**

"So he just went, 'Kathyboo, there's a lot of bad criminals out there and I don't want you to get hurt and cry'. You know what the worst part was? He thought I would actually buy his lies! I'm smarter than that!" Kath ranted on.

Vince quietly listened on, not saying a word. This often was how their conversations went. Kath was a chatterbox. Vince was soft spoken. They got along just fine.

"So now I'm never going to become a hero!" Kath flailed her arms in dismay.

Vince finished his sandwich. "You done now?"

Kath smiled. "Yep! That felt a lot better. But what do you think about the matter?"

He thought for a moment, then came up with an answer. "Hey, I've got an idea. You look like you've been going through a lot of stress and anger. How about you join us this weekend? We're going to our vacation cabin out in the mountainside. You could join us and practice your skills up there."

Kath considered it for a moment. It was true; some time away from her father would probably do her good. In fact, the more she thought about it, the better it sounded. "Sure, I like the idea."

Vince nodded. "Let me talk to Alek about it and then I'll let you know. In fact, I think you'll find this trip a bit more educational than you think."

For the rest of the day, Kath tried to get her mind off of her argument. When the bell finally rang, she joined her friends Miley and Jacklyn to wait for their rides.

"Hey Miley, hey Stephanie, what's up?" she called.

Mei Li Huang was a scholarship kid who had a single mom. She often lived by herself since her mom spent long hours at the hospital as a nurse. She had long black hair and often fretted about her grades, despite the fact that she was probably the top in the class. She had told them once that if she ever got a B, she was going to get kicked out of the house. But that never happened. Even though her name was Mei Li (may-lee), everyone just shortened it to just Miley.

Stephanie Brown also was a scholarship kid. Her father was a criminal known as Cluemaster, but he had been sent to jail long ago. So she and Miley often took care of each other. Stephanie had blonde hair and couldn't care less about her grades. Only with Kath and Miley's determined efforts was Stephanie able to stay in school.

"Nothing much, you up for a sleepover this weekend?" Miley asked.

"Sorry, Vince already invited me to join him and Uncle Alek up in the mountains this weekend." Kath apologized.

Stephanie giggled. "Wow Kath! Vince asked you out?"

Kath feigned shock. Since she often spent time 'hanging out with Vince' most of her friends loved to ship them together. The funny part of this entire thing was that Vince had a crush on Miley ever since she had saved him from a group of bullies. To this day, he constantly went out of his way to try to get her attention, but all Miley could see was Kath and him becoming a couple.

"I can't believe you guys! I thought you were my friends, not my parents!" she 'cried'.

The three girls giggled as Dick, Artemis, and Babs walked up to the trio. Honestly how Artemis had become their friends was beyond Kath. Artemis was still oblivious to Dick's identity. Babs on the other hand had shared her suspicions to her, but Kath refused to respond.

"Hey girls, what are you laughing about?" The two juniors and senior asked.

Stephanie giggled. "Oh, just how oblivious Kath is to Vince. They're the perfect couple!"

Kath rolled her eyes. "Gosh girls, how many times must I tell you I'm not into him like that."

Miley playfully shouldered her. "So is that right? Then why did you ask you out this weekend?"

"What?" Dick exclaimed. "Ah! Young love!" Babs cooed. Artemis didn't say anything but smirked knowingly.

Later that afternoon, the Babs, Kath, and Dick were in the back of Alfred's Rolls Royce.

"So you're telling me you want to join Vince and his uncle up in the mountains this weekend?" Dick asked suspiciously.

"Well, you know, I needed to get away for a little while just cool down from Bruce and I's fight last night." Kath explained. "Besides, it would be fun to be outside in the fresh mountain air."

"So are you sure it's not a date?" Babs asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you, we're not a couple!" Kath cried out. "Vince likes Miley. We're just good friends."

Dick raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you guys a little young to be thinking about those things?"

Kath smiled. This was one of those times where Dick unknowingly placed himself in a trap. "Oh, and you two aren't?"

Dick's face, as always, was priceless. "Well…um…but…er…ah…"

Babs used to resist as well, but ever since Dick's fifteenth birthday when the two of them were stuck in the closet, she merely smiled. Kath knew it. Babs had a crush on Dick but he was in denial about his feelings. And until he admitted it, Babs wouldn't move a muscle towards him.

When they finally reached the manor, Babs and Dick went off to do homework in the kitchen while Kath quietly made her way towards the drawing room piano. Playing three inconspicuous chords, she activated the secret door and entered the Batcave.

Bruce was sitting in front of the computer again, investigating every lead he had on the Scarecrow. "Shouldn't you be doing your homework?" he asked, not even looking up from the screen.

"I will be, but first I wanted to talk to you about our argument last night."

"My decision still stands. No arguments."

Kath threw her arms up in frustration. "I know, ok? I get it. You don't trust me enough. So I thought, maybe I should try it your way. You want me to be normal? Give me so room then. Vince invited me go trekking through the mountains with his family this weekend. I want to go."

Bruce slowly considered her offer. It seemed pretty straightforward. She was staying away from Gotham and the duo, so she wouldn't get caught up with the entire vigilante thing. But he kept feeling a nag that there was something deeper than that.

"There's something you're not telling me."

Kath was frustrated now. "What's there to tell? Maybe I just need some space! I'm eleven now. I can take care of myself. I'm doing anything Batman related, so can you just please let me hang out with my best friend?"

"Master Bruce, if I may, it might do her some good to be away from the constant reminder of the Bat in her." Alfred advised as he walked towards them carrying a tray of cookies.

Alfred had a way with Bruce. "Fine then. You can pack your bag tonight."

"Thanks dad!" she hugged him before running out of the cave. She was so excited that she exited through the grandfather clock entrance, not paying attention to the surprised witness who just stood there in shock.

"What was that?" Babs wondered out loud before shrugging and returning to hang out with Dick.

* * *

><p>What do you think? I got some future characters coming in. I've honestly never read that much of the Batman comics but I thought it would be fun to insert some classic batman friends. We got Stephanie brown and I hope to bring in Cassandra Cain sometime. Cass is probably my favorite batgirl. I'm planning to actually use Spoiler at least. If you haven't read the Young Justice tv show comics, the reference to Dick and Babs's relationship will be confusing. You can watch it on YouTube. I don't know about Youku for you China people. Pray for those who have Facebook and YouTube blocked in their country.<p>

May the Lord God Almighty's Force be with you, always!

UCCMaster


	6. Chapter 5

hey guys! UCCMaster here!

Just want to thank you for all of your support. I had a wonderful Christmas break and hope you did too. And for those in China, have a great Spring Festival! We're finally getting somewhere with this story. I'm posting two chapters and a Ranger one as well. But I am putting the Jedi and Demigod story on hiatus. I'm sorry, I'm aware you love the story, but I never really had much motive to continue a story I started writing in middle school. If you're interested in resuming where I left off, PM me and I'll be happy to hand you whatever materials I had in making it and giving you my outline. But for the meantime, enjoy Young Republic. I do not own SWTOR or YJ. I would like to claim rights to Kath, Vince, Taro, and Damager Squad. Please **Rate** and **Review**!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

**Dorne Family Cabin, Appalachian Mountains  
>May 12, 900 hours<strong>

Kath panted as she took a sip from her water bottle. She savored every last drop of refreshing liquid inside the one liter bottle. But alas, the bottle was empty and now she groaned at the thought of hiking any further.

Uncle Alek had picked her up at five in the morning, claiming that he wanted to reach the cabin before midday. They had been driving for three hours as they left the metropolis of Gotham and up into the cold mountainsides. When they had stopped, he had explained to her that the cabin was five kilometers up and they would be hiking for the better part of an hour. Kath was now exhausted since she hadn't had time to eat breakfast or a proper night's rest.

"How…how much farther?" she panted.

Vince pointed up at a small wooden lodge just up the next slope. "That's it! Just a little farther now."

Unlike Kath, Vince had been going to the cabin quite frequently and was now used to the long hike up and down the mountain. He enjoyed the brisk mountain air and a good morning hike to warm his body up.

After another ten grueling minutes, the small party finally reached the wooden cabin. But then they had to wait another five minutes as Alek searched for the keys. Once he had unlocked the door, he shoved it open revealing a small Spartan room with a single bed, a small wardrobe, and a pair of chairs. Kath's heart drooped at the thought of sleeping in such miserable conditions.

The three of them sat down on the wooden floor as Alek began unpacking their bags. "Well, what do you think?" he asked innocently.

Kath pulled on a fake smile. "It's nice…simple, but nice."

There was an awkward silence as they merely sat on the floor and watched Alek begin to unzip their bags. Finally Vince couldn't take it anymore. He stifled a laugh, but was beaming from ear to ear. "Ok, I've had enough. Just tell her!"

Kath was confused. "Tell me what?"

"Why we're really…" Alek slammed his hand into Vince's mouth, cutting off whatever he was going to say.

"What he means is that this cabin here is only a front…a cover for why we're really here."

"What's that?" Kath asked.

Alek opened the door and gestured for them to follow him. They walked around the cabin and towards a clearing at the base of the mountain. Kath extended her senses through the Force and to her surprise detected a series of beings _inside_ the mountain. As they reached the rock Kath suddenly noticed two red dots focused on her chest. Immediately, she launched herself into a backflip in an attempt to break the sniper's lock on her. She was about to run when she felt Alek grab her shoulder with a firm grip.

"Relax Kath, he's one of ours."

"Ours?" Kath queried as she turned back towards the mountain face. Vince waved his hand towards the rock happily. To her surprise, two figures rose from the upper cliff. Both of them wore cameo versions of Vanguard armor and carried black sniper rifles. The two snipers waved back.

"Come on!" Vince waved her in as he shot straight for the rock itself. But just as he hit the rock, the stone shimmered slightly, allowing Vince to run right through the holographic wall. Alek and Kath joined him as they too entered the entrance of a cave.

The cave, to her surprise was lined with metal and had wires and panels running through it. As Kath examined the walls, she found that it had been lined with lead…probably as a protection against x-ray vision users such as Superman. As they walked through, Alek was explaining everything.

"Since we figured we were going to be here a long time, measures had to be taken to guarantee our secrecy. So we've been spending the past three years carving out the mountain and constructing a secret fortress in here. We now have an operational cloaked communications satellite, as well as a hanger, barracks, and well…this!"

They entered a huge cavern. Kath gasped in amazement at the vastness and high techy feel. Somehow, she remembered that she had been in such a facility before, but yet again, the memory escaped her. On one side, two B-17 Thunderclap class dropships lined the walls while the other side had a full command center as well as a training ground. Kath saw doors leading to other parts of the mountain but ignored them for now. Alek smiled. "Welcome to the Mountain!"

After Kath had been given a full tour, she found that that there were around thirty men and women who manned the base and kept it in tip top shape.

"…some of these guys are members of my squad, the Damager squad. Others are members of the Strategic Information Service, aka SIS." He beckoned towards five armored men and women. Two of them Kath recognized as the snipers whom they had encountered earlier that morning. They all wore matte black bodysuits. "What about your armor?" Kath asked curiously.

The squad smiled. "Well, we all wear these bodysuits underneath our armor and merely clamp on the pates depending on what the assigned mission is." Explained Sargent Corymac.

Sargent Kayilla cooed at Kath as she squeezed her cheeks. "Aww, she's so cute!"

"Thanks!" Kath grumbled while Private Markashoni smirked. "So you're the new Jedi. Can't wait to see what you've got."

Lieutenant Keri'daso shoved him out of the way. "Sorry about demo man here, he's not the biggest fan of Jedi. I'm Lieutenant Keridaso Arogon, Dorne's second in command. I run operations here while your 'Uncle Alek looks after things topside."

Unlike the rest of them, Keridaso was not human, well partially. She was humanoid with green skin and brown diamond tattoos on her forehead. She caught her staring and answered. "I'm Mirialan, not human. But when I wear the right makeup I can look human. But when I'm out of uniform, I enjoy just being myself. Don't worry though, you'll get used to it in time."

Kath smiled. She could tell that she and Keri were going to be good friends.

Alek cleared his throat. Everyone turned to look at him. "Well, I was going to say, Kath, that if you still want to become a hero, we can help you reach that goal."

"Really?" Kath's eyes beamed. Alek led her to the training room. Inside she saw Master Taro practicing his Juyo form vigorously. Kath watched in awe as he spun each blade with reinforced vigor and controlled passion. When he had explained the Juyo to Kath, he had warned her that it was a difficult form to truly master as the form required one to channel their emotions, which was normally a no-no for a Jedi. When Kath asked why so many Sentinels utilized it (she had been given access to several Jedi holocrons, one of which explained the Advanced Order of Sentinels in depth) he merely explained that Sentinels would use their passion for justice as the controlled emotion.

When he had finally finished his exercise, Taro looked up and saw her. "Kath, it is good to see you here. How have you been?"

"Pretty good. Yourself?" Kath replied.

"Tired, but renewed. I see that you have met the rest of the crew?"

Kath nodded. "This place is amazing! But I'm still a little disappointed."

Taro put his hand on her shoulder. "Why is that child?" Kath began to retell the events of the past few days. "And now, I'll never get to be his sidekick. I've failed my mission Master! And I haven't even started…"

Taro sighed and smiled. He had been chosen for this assignment because of his knack of working with children. Jedi and soldiers alike couldn't understand why children always seemed to feel comfortable around him, why they would always run to him with their problems, issues, and ideas; why they trusted him so much. Taro knew why: he was easygoing, calm, and a good listener. Many Jedi these days were so busy in their philosophy or combat training that they often stiffened up and failed to see the beauty in levity. All he had to do was to listen to them and encourage their ideas and imagination, no matter how silly they sounded at times. He encouraged them to open up, to shake the seriousness out and just enjoy their passions.

He kneeled down and wrapped his arm around Kath. "Kath my darling, don't lose sight of your goals. Why, if you don't have your father's permission to be a hero, then go be a hero by yourself. That's why we're here: to help you become the hero you need to be, with or without the Batman. With our help, you'll become one of the greatest heroes on Earth."

Alek smiled. This was one of the reasons why he loved working with Master Taro. Taro had two things many Jedi these days lacked, a strong sense of comradery and a sense of humor. He knew that Taro personally knew each and every one of the troops and agents who kept the base operational. He turned to Kath. "We'll start with your uniform."

He led Kath to the armory. It was a long corridor with racks of rifles, pistols, and other weapons. He opened a crate to reveal a black lump of cloth. "This is a SpecForce standard issue bodysuit. You've probably seen my squad wearing these. They offer basic protection against most enemies. They're heat and cold resistant as well as stab resistant. He picked out a commando knife and gave it a quick jab. The material bended but didn't pierce. Kath's eyes widened awe of the suit. "But the best part is that it is resistant to most projectile weaponry, with the exception of high velocity weapons such as sniper rifles. So it's practically bulletproof!"

Kath grabbed the suit in excitement. "Thank you Uncle Alek!" She giggled until she put the suit up to her body. It was clearly a couple sizes too big. Dorne frowned as he examined the suit. "Hmm…looks like it's a little too big. Don't worry, I'll have one shipped in."

Kath frowned. "How long will that take?"

He scratched his chin, calculating numbers in his head. "Well, the next safe time to beam a message through is in two weeks and the next shipment comes in…six months. So that means…"

"Wait!" Kath interjected. "Six months? I'll have to wait that long?"

Vince put his hand on Kath's shoulder. "It's alright Kath. Have patience."

Taro smiled. "Don't worry; the suit will be here faster than you know it. In the meantime, we can start intensifying your training." He consoled. "These next six months, I'll start training you harder so that you can be up for the challenge. You already have a firm grasp of the Shien and Sho-Chi forms, but if you want to have a hope against stronger villains, you'll need to master the other forms."

Kath was quite an easy person to console. She was already shaking in excitement of the training to come. "Like what? Can I learn Juyo form?"

Taro sighed and shook his head. "Child, the Juyo isn't a form that an eleven-year-old can learn. I'm thinking more like the Soresu and Ataru forms. Once you can show me you can handle those, then I will even start to consider training you the bare bone basics of the Juyo."

Alek chuckled at the girl's enthusiasm. "Don't worry, I don't think you'll have time to master both forms. I and the squad will be training you hard to increase your endurance and technological skills. I'll be as brutal as possible in order to help you reach your full potential as soon as possible."

Kath gasped in surprise, but quickly smiled. She pulled Taro, Vince, Alek into a hug. "Thank you so much! This means so much to me!"

Taro patted her on the head. "You'll make your parents proud."

Kath looked up at him. "Did you know my parents?"

Taro nodded slightly. "I trained with your mother. Kira began her training later than most Jedi, so she was already a teenager when she and I began Padawan training. She was a fun, kind, and stubborn woman. She always felt like the Council was way too serious and needed to lighten up a bit. She was a bit of a role model for me growing up."

"That is cool!" Kath smiled.

"Come on kid, let's get started. We've got a full weekend to start training." Alek said as they exited the training room.

* * *

><p>What do you think? Taro has a connection to Kira. Just to note, I'm not going too deep with any of the members of Damager Squad. Mostly you just need to remember Alek and Keri'daso (in the future will be known as Keri). Special note, each member of Damager squad is one of my characters in SWTOR. Not all of them are troopers and they're spread across different servers. But look them up, I enjoy playing with them frequently.<p>

Kayilla - at time written, lvl 51 Jedi Sentinel, Harbinger

Keri'daso - at time written, lvl 28 Republic Vanguard, Harbringer

Markashoni - at time written, lvl 7 Sith Warrior, Shadowlands

Corymac - at time written, lvl 16 Republic Commando, Bastion

May the Force of the Lord God Almighty be with you, always

UCCMaster


	7. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! UCCMaster here!

Here is yet another exciting adventure from Young Republic! Now my brother has been pestering me saying "why hasn't Batman figured out everything yet? If he hasn't, why is he keeping her around?". If you're one those people, you have every right to demand those things. But stay with me here. Batman will figure things out quite a while before everyone else. I still plan to have Season 2 as a major highlight in my story and it's almost time. Give me a few more chapters and we'll get there. If you want an overly suspicious Batman, read the Young Justice/Star Wars the Force Unleashed crossover. As far as I heard it's been discontinued but they already wrote around 100k words on it already. Also please tell me if Kath or any of my other OCs are being Mary Sue. I often times get carried away with my OCs, because I love them so much (seriously, I work on my stories in the shower), that I often forget to bring them back down to earth (figuratively speaking). Anyways, enjoy! I do not own SWTOR or YJ. Please **Rate** and **Review**!

* * *

><p><strong>The Mountain, Appalachian Mountains<br>November 28, 2300 Hours**

Kath could hardly contain her excitement. The shipment was finally coming.

She had been training intensely the past six months. It was tough. She had to keep up a façade to her father that she was uninterested in the hero business. She had to keep up her grades, hang out with her non-operation friends (Alek pressed the importance of maintaining a social identity), learn advanced Jedi combat, learn Republic military techniques from Alek and the squad, and keep the Batman from catching onto her scheme. So far Bruce hadn't figured out anything. Honestly, Kath believed that he believed she had given up the idea and didn't suspect a thing.

Now the time had come. After six months, six brutal months of living a double life, she was finally going to receive the fruits of her labor.

They had spent the last week preparing. With the Watchtower in space, it was difficult to smuggle ships in without being detected. Often times, they waited for doomsday catastrophes to send supplies and reinforcements in. During those times, the Justice League would be too busy focusing on the enemy to notice a small corvette sneaking onto the planet. But they now they had a scheduled ship come in every six months filled with supplies, equipment, and new tech.

The base was now alive with people. Agents were rushing around, technicians were programing in the sensor jamming beacons, and courtiers were passing messages between different departments. The majority of Damager Squad had already been deployed, taking up various positions around the world. During the hour right before the ship arrived, they would launch a series of 'terrorist' attacks on major satellite networks, causing a planet wide blackout in surveillance. Even Alek was deployed somewhere in Russia.

Now she sat impatiently behind the SIS head coordinator anxiously watching the screens of data and information play before her eyes. Communications were blaring through as the holographic display of the earth glowed before her eyes.

"_Damager one has arrived in Nepal."_

"_Damager two is up and waiting in Florida."_

"_Damager five, arriving at the designated coordinates in Scotland."_

"_Damager three is deployed in Bialya."_

Kath gasped. Damager three was her friend Lieutenant Keridaso, or Keri for shot. Bialya was ruled by the mysterious Queen Bee and was a dangerous place for a man to be, which was probably why she took the assignment. But still Kath was worried.

"_Damager four is ready in Russia."_

"_Damager six has set the charges in Greenland._"

Suddenly the clock dinged. The entire base froze. SIS head Raiden picked up the intercom. "Gentlemen, the time has come. All units deploy!"

* * *

><p><strong>LIGHT Surveillance Satellite Relay Base, Bialya<br>November 29, 0000 Hours**

The desert sands were coarse, but the Bialyan guards didn't seem to mind. Thankfully, neither did the bronze-armored commando crouching behind a crag.

_Thank the Force for built in cooling systems._ Keri thought to herself as she gripped her portable assault cannon. She crawled until she was at the top of a cliff overlooking the entire base. Taking a risk, she launched a small probe droid over the base, watching the feed entering her helmet. She counted approximately ten guards in total protecting the perimeter of the satellite.

She smiled as she hoisted her grenade launcher before firing a volley of mortar rounds into the canyon below. From her helmet feed, she could see squads of the Bialyan army rushing out to engage the invader. Taking an educated guess on where they would appear next, she revved up her assault cannon and sprayed a wave of plasma bolts onto the unsuspecting troops. Satisfied with her carnage, she grappled down from the top of the canyon and plowed her way through the remaining defenses. Bullets struck her bronzium plates but didn't pierce through, while her stream of armor-piercing rounds tore right through the Bialyan soldiers' bullet vests. Once she was sure she had a clear shot, she unshouldered a portable rocket launcher, took aim at the satellite, and pulled the trigger. After she fired, she shouldered the launcher and hightailed out of there. And not a moment too soon as she could glimpse Ultra-Humanite and Wotan rush toward the crisis.

Keri grinned inside her helmet as she made her way to the rendezvous zone.

* * *

><p><strong>The Mountain, Appalachian Mountains<br>November 29, 0100 Hours**

Kath watched in awe at the sleek Consular Corvette land in the hanger. Once the ship had touched down, the landing ramp dropped down to allow three armed marines to rush down and secure the area.

Raiden nodded to the marines and his own agents. "Let's get moving people!"

Like clockwork, the combined team of marines and agents carried large crates out of the ship's cargo bay and onto the ground around it. But just as two agents hauled a small container, Raiden motioned for them to stop.

"Galen, Balkas hold up that crate. This one's special." He motioned for the two to lay the crate in front of him. Keying in the activation code, he opened the crate to reveal a bundle of black clothing. Examining one closely, he pulled one piece out of the bundle and tossed it to Kath.

"Here it is! Like what you see?" He smiled.

Kath smiled in excitement as she rushed off with her new bodysuit, but not before hugging Raiden and the two other agents thankfully. "Thank you! Thank you!" She giggled in excitement.

She rushed into the barracks and pulled on the skintight bodysuit to find it fitted her a little loosely. _Why doesn't this fit me?_ Kath wondered to herself. _I know Uncle Alek to very specific dimensions for this._

She heard a knock on the door to find Keri and Kayilla waiting outside. "Kid, you okay in there?" Kayilla asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just trying out the suit. I can't seem to get it to fit." She complained. "Why isn't this working." She grumbled at the suit.

The door opened to reveal an exhausted Keri and Kayilla. Keri had removed her bronze helmet to reveal her green skin and chestnut hair. Kayilla on the other hand still wore her tan and brown camo helmet and gear, but began removing her plates as she sat down on the bed next to Keri.

"Oh, I see. Your suit is missing its padding." Keri observed as she took the suit from her and began a thorough inspection of the suit.

"Padding?" Kath asked curiously. "What sort of padding?"

Kayilla chucked. "Raiden wouldn't understand it. You need your mesh undershirt." She exited the barracks and returned shortly carrying a dark grey bundle. She tossed to Kath and gestured for her to put it on. "Now try it with the undershirt. That's a mesh undershirt, meant for both an extra layer of cushioning in case of concussion and also a way to stay modest on the field. Don't worry, I'll help you put it on."

After a few minutes of the two women fussing around Kath reappeared wearing a matte black bodysuit. "How do I look?" she asked the others.

"You look like a Damager." Alek grinned. The others gave a combination of thumbs ups and nods. Kath grinned, but then felt a yawn coming out. Alek glanced at his chronometer. "Oh my, it's late. You've been up all day and night. You and Vince better head to bed. You need to head home tomorrow…err…today."

Kath nodded and retreated back into the barracks, dropping on the first empty bunk she found.

* * *

><p><strong>Wayne Manor, Gotham<br>December 3, 9:00 EST**

Kath examined her new costume. After some consideration, she figured that she ought to put something over her bodysuit less have Bruce gain more suspicion on origins of her costume. So she pulled together some spandex and Kevlar and made a midnight blue jumpsuit with yellow lining. Deciding to stray away from the original bat logo, she stitched a sharper version of the bat symbol with less curves and more straight and jagged lines. She pulled on black combat boots as well. Topping it off, she added on classic black bat cowl, but cut the cape to only waist length. She also "borrowed" one of her brother's utility belts and painted it black. Finally, she attached a strap to her saberstaff allowing her to sling it over her shoulder.

"Looks good!" she smiled at her masterpiece. It had been hard trying to piece together the suit without Alfred's suspicion. She hoped Bruce wouldn't check the purchases on his daughter's account.

"Now to test this new gear." She smirked as she stripped down to her new mesh underclothing. Ever since Kayilla and Keri had explained the rest of feminine clothing, she had suddenly felt naked whenever she wasn't wearing it. So she would wear it all the time, at school and at home. Now it fit her perfectly as she pulled on the costume.

She pulled the window open and took a deep breath, then leaped out into the shadows of the city.

* * *

><p>Ok, ok! this was a shorter chapter. But I guarantee you the next one will be longer. Also it will have a surprise POV! I tried really hard not to make this chapter too awkward. I have still am struggling to imagine what she actually looks like so I'm leaving her costume to your imagination. I tried to keep her away from Batgirl, but it's tough when Batgirl is basically everything girly you can have with Batman.<p>

Anyways, enjoy your interterm semester students and I feel bad for everyone else.

May the Force of the Lord God Almighty be with you, always!

UCCMaster


	8. Chapter 7

Hey everyone, UCCMaster here,

I know, don't kill me; I posted three chapters within two days. I'm going to be infamous for my random posting times. Hopefully by discontinuing the Jedi and Demigods story, I might have a chance at being better at posting. Enjoy this chapter! I do not own SWTOR or YJ.

* * *

><p><strong>Pier 16, Gotham City<br>December 10,** **23:00 EST**

Clark had seen many things in his day, both as proud, courageous Superman and has shy, mild mannered Clark Kent. But never before had he been witnessed to such a strange rumor. Word had been going around recently of a new vigilante in Gotham. Nobody knew who it was or whether or not he or she had a name. The only description that terrorized thugs gave was that it was a kid with a stick who spun it around like some sort of Kung Fu movie.

A kid taking down Gotham's criminals by himself? This was a story that his partner Lois lived for and had dragged him all the way down from Metropolis to cover it. So far the normal channels had given them nothing. Commissioner Gordon refused to answer any questions. The press hadn't said a word, since nobody had ever verified an account of this crime fighting karate kid. Clark had quietly informed the big Bat himself of his investigation, but Bruce had refused to tell him anything. Honestly, Clark believed Batman was in the dark just as much as anybody else; and it was nagging at him.

Thus Lois decided to take things into her own hands and get dirty. She had used some sources to tell her that a good place to scope out Batman encounters was the Gotham docks. So here they were, lying flat on their stomachs, spying on the docks from atop a small warehouse. And surprisingly they were in luck.

"Smallvile, you see that?" Clark's partner nudged, gesturing at the scene unfolding in front of them.

A small barge had just docked at the pier. The captain had been greeted by a series of large thugs armed with assault rifles. Soon they had started to unload several crates. In the center of all this was the Penguin, a short man with a top hat and a deadly looking umbrella.

"This is the perfect set up, partner." Lois grinned. "Now all we need to do is to wait for this mysterious new vigilante to appear and then we're set."

Clark sighed. Her obsession with superheroes and their identities was often dangerous and Clark feared someday it would get her killed. Suddenly, a movement caught his eye. He looked over to a large dock crane overlooking the bay. Using his x-ray vision, he made a small figure observing the unloading. As he focused more carefully, he noticed the kid wore the bat suit except in dark blue and yellow rather than grey and black.

"Lois, over there." He whispered to her, pointing at the crane. Lois aimed the camera they brought and zoomed in to see the kid. She took in a breath of shock.

"It's true then," she muttered, "It's only a kid. He must be the Batman's kid. Wonder if everything else they said about him is true."

Sure enough, the vigilante and risen and leaped down from the crane towards the gang, cape fluttering in true Batman style. One thug noticed the shadow and cried out, but his warning cry was too late. The kid fell upon his shoulders, then leaped off to another thug's head. Once the two had fallen, he dropped down to the ground in the center of the mob.

"Who are you supposed to be?" the Penguin demanded. "You're some sort of Batbrat? I've never seen you before."

The kid seemed to grin. Clark was too far away to tell. "Well I'm new but I'm not Bat_brat_! I'm…hmm…that's a good question."

With that, he unslung what looked like a steel quarterstaff. "But for now, we'll just settle with the Bat who took you down."

Penguin didn't even bother making a retort. "Shoot him! Kill him where he stands!"

Clark's eyes went wide as the kid didn't even bother trying to dodge the attack. Rather, he spun his staff in a dizzying whir, causing bullets from all sides to ricochet off the staff and back towards them. He used to staff to a very similar method that Wonder Woman might deflect bullets with her bracers. By the time the mob had emptied their clips, several of them had already fallen to the ground, victim to their own bullets. With the numbers slightly more in his favor, the Bat pointed his staff at the Penguin and made a taunting gesture. The thugs dropped their guns and decided to take a more personal route, using switchblades and sheer force. But the kid seemed to dance around them, dodging, spinning, and striking with his staff. What was most insane of all was that the child didn't even seem to be paying much attention to them.

"Hmm…what shall I call myself?" the kid pondered while dodging a punch. Dropping low, the kid swung his leg around, knocking the brute to the ground.

"It definitely needs to have Bat in it, but Batkid or Batgirl doesn't really seem to cut it." The Bat noticed that Penguin was making a run for it and stopped his thought for a moment. Pulling a pair of bolas from the utility belt, the kid leaped into the air in an acrobat flip and threw the bolas at the escaping criminal. With perfect accuracy, the Penguin fell to the ground, grunting.

"You can't escape now Penguin. You're finished." He called in a cocky voice. The pier was full of unconscious thugs, many suffering from staff wounds or the bullets he had deflected. The small criminal cringed at the sight of the kid's staff. "Please!" he pleaded, "Not the blade!"

The child stopped momentarily while taking what he said into consideration. "Blade…hmm…I like it! I'm the Batblade! Thank you Penguin."

And with that, she launched herself into a spin and slammed the staff down on his head, knocking him unconscious. Clark was in denial. _This kid took out all of them by himself?_ Batman must have something to do about it. Suddenly, he heard the drone of police sirens. The Bat took once glance at the black and white oncoming vehicles and whipped out a grapple hook and vanished into the night, a small shadow barely visible leaping from building to building.

Clark turned to his partner in awe. Quickly they left their observation post and rushed back to Metropolis. This new Batblade must be publicized as soon as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham Academy, Gotham City<br>December 11, 8:30 EST**

Kath Wayne stifled a yawn as she drudged up the steps to school. Last night's bust had been her biggest accomplishment yet. For the past week she had been mostly taking care of small, alley based crimes such as muggings, but she had been carefully keeping tabs on the drug shipment coming into Gotham that night. It also advantageous that during the bust, Dick was out with the team and Batman was out on League business, making it impossible for them to drop in on her patrol.

But still, the entirety of the bust had been exhausting. Never before had she tackled that many shooters before. Unknown to Penguin and his goons, they had managed to make several hits on her, and while the bodysuit had protected her from any piercings, she had ended up with a set of bruised ribs from the impact of all the shots. It had taken all her concentration to predict all of the goons' attacks and repel and dodge them accordingly. But in the end she had won, and that was what had mattered. A few more busts like these and she might impress Batman enough to let her join him.

"Kath!" Kath awoke from her thoughts to see Steph and Miley running towards her. "Hey guys, what's up?" she greeted them.

"Did you see what's on the news?" Steph asked excitedly.

Kath shook her head. "No, not really; I've been busy recently."

Miley tugged on her arm. "Come on, we'll show you. It's on TV right now."

With that, Kath hurried after the two girls to find a huge crowd all huddled together, trying to glimpse the screen. She saw the news anchor in the middle of a report.

"…_according to reporter Lois Lane, last night Gotham had its first taste of a new vigilante who identified himself as the Batblade…"_

Kath froze in horror. Someone had seen her? Lois Lane, the famous reporter from Metropolis, had been spying on her? Why hadn't she detected them?

"…_last night at Pier 16, the Batblade intercepted a large shipment of heroin and marijuana being smuggled in by members of the Penguin mob. We have real footage of his attack. We warn children that while this video is awesome, it may be disturbing and gory…"_

There it was: a slightly blurry video of her leaping down from the crane, another clip of her dodging and striking goons with her staff, and a final clip of her saying "I'm the Batblade". She couldn't believe how sloppy she was.

"…_Commissioner Gordon has this to say about the matter. 'Yes, I know. We've received no notification about this Batblade. From the footage that's been presented, I'd say he's got to be around twelve. That makes him just a kid. And as far as I've heard from Batman, this kid is not with him. And if he's not one of the Batman's, then he's a threat to us and himself. The police have orders to arrest and detain him if we ever encounter him.' Well, honestly Gotham, do we really want an untrained child protecting us?"_

Kath felt her anger rise just slightly. They wouldn't dare. Just they wait; she'll take down something even bigger. She'll make them proud: she'll make Batman proud, she'll make Vince and Alek proud, and she'll make Gotham proud.

"Hey Kath did you hear that?" Miley exclaimed. "Batblade is only twelve. He's our age! Isn't that awesome?"

Kath was too busy seething to really make a good answer so she just muttered. "Yeah,"

Steph couldn't believe her friend's lack of excitement. "Just yeah, I don't think so. Batblade is our age. That means…he could even be in this school. Wouldn't that be awesome?"

Kath muttered a 'sure' and walked off, leaving her friends flabbergasted.

At lunch, she sat next to Vince alone. "Did you hear about the news?" she asked.

Vince nodded. "You're doing great. Just be careful about the publicity. We don't want too much suspicion."

"But what about how the police are responding to me being here?" she protested. "They don't like me here. They don't see the fact that Batblade is extremely skilled and capable. All they see is a kid who should just be doing homework."

Vince shook his head. "Hey, don't worry about it. Remember, they took some time to except Robin, and he started when he was eight. So give it time, Kath, and you'll do just fine."

She smiled. "Thanks Vince. So when are you going to go hero?"

Vince shook his head yet again. "I'm not going to be one. I'm going to become my uncle's backup. I'll be supporting him and helping out whenever the squad is deployed."

"Well, good luck with that," I grinned, "Now let's think about that math test. We've got to ace it or Mr. Math-ewe will have our heads."

* * *

><p><strong>Wayne Tower, Gotham City<br>December 11, 21:00 EST**

Kath felt the cold December breeze whip past her as she clutched her cape tighter for warmth. She often started here first, at the top of the Gotham skyline, spreading her senses over the city, trying to get feeling for the mood and direction she should start off with. Typically she could feel the angst and fear that the majority of Gotham's citizens felt when the sun went down and the thugs came out. If she focused really hard, she could make out the crazed maniacs in Arkham in mad hunger and craze. Many times, she detected the determination of the GCPD trying in vain to cuff as many criminals as they could in the short period of time they had until dawn. All in all, what she typically picked up was fear, madness, and determination. But that was not what she felt tonight.

She turned around to find two cloaked figures watching her from the shadows. "You might as well come out now." She said, "You trained me too well."

Batman and Robin stepped out of the shadows. Kath didn't need the Force to see the anger pent up in the dark knight.

"Go home, now!" was all he managed.

Kath's heart dropped down low, but her resolve was firm. "No, I won't." she defied. "This is what I want. I'm trained; heck, I can beat Robin one on one. Did you not see my bust at the docks last night?"

Batman didn't even budge. "You got lucky."

Robin pleaded. "Kath, please don't do this to us. You could get hurt! I can't stand the thought of that."

But she wasn't backing down. "No, this is my choice. If you want to stop me, go ahead and try." With that she took aim with her grapple hook and launched herself into the sea of cars and buildings. Robin took a step after her, but Batman restrained. "But Batman!" He protested.

"She needs to learn. Maybe giving this freedom will help her realize how dangerous it is." He concluded before turning to walk away. "Come on, we'll patrol the other half of Gotham."

Robin sighed before turning to follow his mentor.

* * *

><p><strong>Warehouse District, Gotham City<br>December 11, 23:00 EST**

Batblade threw at angry jab at a mugger before launching herself into a full roundhouse kick. The mugger went down cold instantly. Too dangerous? Hah! She'd like to see Robin take down a mugger this fast. She turned to the panicked victim watching in horror. She glared at her.

"Get going!" she grunted. The girl ran out of the alleyway as fast as her feet could carry her. She watched her run then aimed her grapple towards the rooftop and propelled herself up. The past two hours had been spent with her venting out her frustration on the thugs. She probably beat them up more than she should have, but she was angry and she honestly really didn't care.

A loud crash and the wail of sirens snapped her out of her rant. Surprised, she turned towards the direction of the noise to see smoke rising from a warehouse nearby. As she raced towards the scene, she saw a familiar sight. Several police cars were surrounding the entrance of a warehouse, cops with their pistols aimed at the entrance. Squinting closely, she could make out the figure of police commissioner Jim Gordon entering the building with several officers. Satisfied that there was no danger, but curious on why they were investigating the unmarked warehouse, she crossed her legs into a meditation stance and probed the area with her senses. She soon felt a wave of jumbled feelings, sounds, and emotions wash over her.

"_You sure Jim?"_

"_I'm sure Bullock. If he's willing to negotiate we don't have much of a choice."_

"_Bane! Can you hear me?"_

"_You said you wanted to talk, let's hear what you have to say!"_

"_There he comes…wait for it…"_

"_When he walks through that door, you know what to do."_

Batblade opened her eyes panting. The Commissioner was in trouble! She quickly rushed for the nearest entrance into the warehouse, aka a vent. As she rushed through the vents, she heard sounds of a scuffle. She dropped through the vent to see a mob of men dragging the commissioner away. Leading them was a huge man otherwise known as Bane. "What do we have hear little Niño? Go back home and don't interfere." He laughed.

"You're not going anywhere! Hand over the Commissioner." Batblade demanded.

Bane laughed, then gestured to his goons. "Take care of him." Kath honestly could not understand why everyone mistook her for a boy. But hey, if it kept them from figuring out her identity, she could live with that.

The goons opened fire with their assault rifles, but she had just encountered a group much larger with Penguin, so this fight should be a breeze. But by the time she had flip kicked the last goon, she turned around to realize that Bane and the commissioner were gone!

She quickly dashed through the door and into the loading dock to see a green 18 wheeler smashing its way out of the warehouse. There was no time to lose. She whipped out her grappling hook and snared the back of the trailer, launching herself after the getaway vehicle.

As she began gaining on the truck, Batblade had time to ask herself why she was hanging on for dear life from a fast moving 18 wheeler. Why was she risking her life so recklessly for someone who would force her to hang up her cowl if she ever caught up to him? For a minute, she just hung there, gripping the line while contemplating her reasons for doing this. After a few minutes of just hanging there, she concluded that it was what heroes do. They are willing to risk everything just to save one life. If she was going to be a hero, then that is what she must do. Once she had taken care of her mental dilemma, she returned to the problem at hand. She began reeling the line in until she had almost reached the trail.

She got the warning a second too late. Rather than detecting the surprise and fear from the crew, she instead got a taste of snugness. Suddenly, two strong arms gripped her cable and yanked her into the trailer…right into Bane's super powered fist. She glanced up to see the shocked face of the commissioner staring at her before the world went black.

* * *

><p>What do you think? I know, Batblade is a really cheesy name, but I couldn't do Batgirl. The team in the next chapter though! Hope you enjoy! May the Force of the Lord God Almighty be with you…Always!<p>

UCCMaster


End file.
